1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a body-and-frame gauge apparatus, and more particularly to a gauge apparatus for realigning the front inner structure of a damaged unitized or unibody-constructed vehicle having a sliding strut-shock front-end suspension system, generally known as a McPherson-Strut system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for gauging damage done to unitized or unibody-constructed automobiles, particularly those automobiles that incorporate the McPherson Strut system. Basically this system comprises a pair of units that include three basic components--a simple lateral link with a ball joint or the like at its outboard end; a unit comprising a sliding strut, a concentric coil spring, and a shock absorber to carry the wheel spindle and the brake; and a drag link that also functions as an anti-sway bar. At present, there are several variations of the basic components of a McPherson-Strut-suspension system.
Since the McPherson-Strut syspension is not adjustable (except for toe-in), it is essential to provide the proper caster-camber alignment. The inner front end structure of the vehicle must be in the correct aligned position--that is, the upper portion of the body must be in central alignment with the lower portion of the body or frame section, with the struts in their respective angular relationship.
Due to the radical changes in the construction of automobiles, a whole new set of collision-damage repair problems have been created. This, in turn, has created a change in the repair methods, whereby the pulling out of damaged areas replaces the old method of pushing them out.
Accordingly, new body-and-frame-repair systems have been generated and employed in the industry. However, there is at present a limited number of systems that can provide total relignment of all the critical components of a damaged automobile. The devices of these systems have features that restrict their use; and they are complicated to operate and prohibitively expensive for the average body-repair shop to install.
One such system that is capable of total relignment control includes a laser unit and electro-optical measurement devices. This unit cannot be operated by the average shop mechanic.
Another relaignment system which is in general use is the providing of several self-centering frame gauges mounted to the understructure of the automobile. The use of these frame gauges allows one to diagnose the damage to the understructure, which cannot be readily detected without the use of measuring devices. These gauges measure side-to-side and up-and-down types of damage. This system allows for perfect alignment of the understructure, but it is not readily useable in the realignment of the inner front end of an automobile or the related strut suspension therein.
However, after the above device is employed and the understructure is in perfect alignment, the present apparatus can be used to complete total alignment of the automobile.